In direct advertising solicitation and the like, it is customary to mail to the original addressee information regarding certain products or services of the sender. In such direct mailing it is also desirable if some means could be provided so that the original addressee could readily respond by return mail. The most common means used for this purpose is to include an outer envelope containing information regarding, for example, products or services and then to also include a reply postcard or a reply envelope within the outer envelope so that the original addressee could conveniently respond by return mail.
It would be desirable if this form of direct mailing could be practiced in a way so as to minimize costs and efforts by the original addressee in returning a response. It would also be desirable to provide a practice which facilitates as much as possible the original addressee making such response.